Conventionally, in a system where an image sensing apparatus such as a digital still camera, digital video camera, or the like is connected to a printer apparatus via a communication cable or wireless channel or is integrated with it, image information shot by the image sensing apparatus can be printed without going through any information processing apparatus such as a computer or the like for processing image information.
Such image sensing apparatus, which can print shot image information by connecting the printer apparatus, allows the selection of images to be printed and to make print settings such as a paper setting, a date stamp setting, setting of the number of copies, and the like from the image sensing apparatus itself. When the date stamp setting is set ON at the image sensing apparatus side, the printer apparatus can append a shooting date on a recording medium.
Also, the image sensing apparatus itself can directly add a shooting date as image information to an image, and record it on a recording medium.
However, when such a date-added image shot by the digital still camera is printed by connecting the printer apparatus like in the prior art, since the shooting date is already added to the image as image information at the camera side, if the printer apparatus prints a shooting date based on the date stamp setting, the date added to the image by the digital still camera itself and the date to be appended by the printer apparatus are doubly printed.
That is, the present invention has as its object to prevent the double printing of date information upon printing a shot image.